User talk:GMRE
=Hi Need any advice? Have any ideas? See the Community Portal first= Responded Also is there a way to implement the "auto-refresh" on this wiki (like our previous wiki)? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:35, January 15, 2017 (UTC) :I don't know. It's something I'd expect to see automatically, but it might also be hidden somewhere. GMRE (talk) 15:45, January 15, 2017 (UTC) ::Rip ::Other wikis also don't have this feature, so I thought it would be something out of a main settings thing or similar [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:50, January 15, 2017 (UTC) ::here. the tutorial is in the comments. [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 11:43, January 27, 2017 (UTC) So I inadvertantly renamed my "H-11 Eagleclaw"... ...to CH-11 Eagleclaw for whatever odd reason Anyway I think'll stay with CH-11 (seeing as I already have it named that way already) (My point is, please change the article name "H-11 Eagleclaw" to CH-11 Eagleclaw) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 01:42, January 16, 2017 (UTC) :Done. GMRE (talk) 20:03, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Also something else related to infobox coding (First see the articles) (And sorry for leaving two messages back to back) In case you didn't look too closely at Alejandro Armonia and Pablo Ordenado... The infobox seems to have some kind of major glitch related to "Date of death" Either that, or some importing went wrong [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 02:26, January 16, 2017 (UTC) :The template page needed a minor fix. GMRE (talk) 20:03, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Could I make a recommendation... ...to add Category:Weapons to "the blue bar" under "Fiction Projects" Ease of access and all [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:26, January 19, 2017 (UTC) (Something to keep private if you may) I think I'll just be a "regulator" of sorts on this FF wiki I have... very little imagination actually and any "fiction" I write either turns into a WWIII simulation or something that my mental state cannot handle Originally when I saw I was "3rd" on Achievements, one of my nerves instantaneously became aggravated to a very angry level and without harming myself, I probably would've lost my mind Just letting you know [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 04:01, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Images being weird The image on Pablo Ordenado seems to be broken. [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 15:47, January 25, 2017 (UTC) :I don't know what "Temp_587c260357cb27.01931956" is suppose to be, but there is no such picture on this wiki. In addition to that, a picture in an infobox has to be set as "Filename.png", or "Filename.jpg", or something like that. The file type is missing from "Temp_587c260357cb27.01931956". GMRE (talk) 16:06, January 25, 2017 (UTC) :It's sorted now, but I remember uploading at as "Pablo Ordenado.jpg", and wikia magically broke it. [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 18:05, January 26, 2017 (UTC) So how are things? I've been very busy at school lately (what with two organizations and all) QWTF Spy and FloatingZygarde seem to have an endless arsenal of ideas And I... will probably still be a regulator I am still very busy, but I'll try to look around every once and a while Happy fan fiction [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:59, January 26, 2017 (UTC) :Relatively normal, I guess. The latest article at the usual wiki is Cecilia Crespo. GMRE (talk) 16:44, January 26, 2017 (UTC) Eyy look at that wordmark Hey, so this is a thing I did. Use it if you wish. http://justcause.wikia.com/wiki/File:JC_FF_logo_for_wiki_affiliates.png -User:Kronostradamus. :M'kay, I'll keep that in mind. Thanks. GMRE (talk) 20:24, February 1, 2017 (UTC) :Hey, wait a minute! You're good at more things than that. Don't let people convince you of otherwise. GMRE (talk) 20:35, February 1, 2017 (UTC) I have a dumb new guy question. How do I make new categories? I want to make categories for "Vehicles in Just Cause: Volosia" and "Russian Military Vehicles" et cetera. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 00:00, February 3, 2017 (UTC) :I know I'm not GMRE, but you just type it in when adding categories, you can then click the category at the bottom of the page [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 00:10, February 3, 2017 (UTC) ::Yup. That's one way. Once the new category is made, it may take a number of hours for wikia servers to update, so you wouldn't have to type the full category name each time you're adding it to a new page. GMRE (talk) 20:01, February 3, 2017 (UTC) :::Thanks. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 16:03, February 4, 2017 (UTC) I have another dumb new guy question. How do I change a page's name? I'm asking because I'm considering renaming some vehicles to their Russian translation counterparts. (The Phoenix Series Armored Vehicles becomes the Feniks, which is the same thing just in Russian, for example.) --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 15:50, February 9, 2017 (UTC) :In some wikis (GTA wiki) it's impossible for normal users to do that, but in others anybody can do it. Go to your article and look at the "edit" button at the top. There should be a small white triangle next to it. Click it. If you can rename an article, you should see the option in that drop-down list. In any case, if there are any other pages that have links to that page then you must either leave a redirect page, or manually update all the links. GMRE (talk) 16:51, February 9, 2017 (UTC) ::Thanks again. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 16:15, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Round three in dumb new guy questions. So first of all maybe this isn't actually a dumb new guy question and instead is a legitimate suggestion. Is there a way to get notified when a comment is posted on a page you originally created? Your comment about the BTR-90 on the Bullfrog Series Armored Vehicles page went unnoticed for over a week because I didn't have any sort of notification about it. If there's a way to get notified I'd like to know how, and if there isn't, consider this a suggestion to add it. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 15:54, March 3, 2017 (UTC) :As far as I know, I can't turn that kind of notifications on and off for other users. However, you might want to... nevermind, I was just checking what's possible in the "my preferences", but nothing relevant. :I guess you could do what I do whenever I edit: Use the "wiki activity" link from the top of the page to see the recent activity and scroll down to where your previous edit is. Then right click on everything that seems to interest you and open them in a new window. Then go through them one at a time. Depending on how often you edit, this might be very convenient and simple, or pretty much impossible. :Or you could go see if there's any help at the "community central wiki". That's where the bug reports and wikia/fandom owners hang out. They have multiple sets of confusing partially archived forums, but it shouldn't take too long to find some place to ask advice. GMRE (talk) 20:09, March 3, 2017 (UTC) Looks like there's more wiki modernisation involving headers Read [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 22:22, March 16, 2017 (UTC) :Seen it. Basically the design of the top of the page will be changed a little and a big advertisement will be put there, above everything else. Also for some reason they want to list categories at the top. GMRE (talk) 22:42, March 16, 2017 (UTC) So in case you haven't noticed... ...Just Cause: Krankos is apparently category-less (when there are obviously categories at the bottom of the page Is this supposed to be some kind of glitch, or are the servers just slow on updating [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:56, March 18, 2017 (UTC) :Saw it too, Fandom might be updating something but IDK [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 21:06, March 18, 2017 (UTC) ::That happens when someone makes a new article and doesn't add categories at the moment of creation. Then it'll take wikia servers up to 24 hours to notice it. Same as when you make a new category. It may take a while for the servers to update, so you wouldn't have to type the full name of the new category each time. GMRE (talk) 22:13, March 18, 2017 (UTC) Is there a way to perhaps lock my user page? I have much reason to believe someone has compromised many of my accounts As a precaution, please lock my user page I don't want to leave anything to chance And unfortunately This probably also means silence for a while [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:11, March 20, 2017 (UTC) :Done. GMRE (talk) 20:14, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Main page wiki activity seems to be broken. It's stuck on the 10th of march, and won't update no matter how many times i refresh [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 20:35, March 20, 2017 (UTC) :Yup. It shows things like "6 hours ago", but the date is wrong. I'll report it. GMRE (talk) 20:40, March 20, 2017 (UTC) ::Seems to be fixed now. [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 23:07, March 25, 2017 (UTC) :::Yeah, they fixed it a few days ago. GMRE (talk) 23:21, March 25, 2017 (UTC) Ready for round four of stupid new guy questions? How do you remove an article from a category? Somehow the V-29 Series Armored Vehicles found its way into the Soviet Union category. :But isn't it based on a soviet vehicle? To remove a category, you have to edit. Click on the little arrow next to "edit" and click on "classic editor". The box with all current categories should be on the right. Scroll to the one you don't like and if you put your mouse on it, you can click on a small "X". I'm sure the newer editor has something similar, but I don't use that. GMRE (talk) 21:07, April 5, 2017 (UTC)